Practice Makes Pleasure
by Amaya Hamasaki
Summary: Did ya know that practice makes perfect or in this case pleasure.this occurs after the the first season. yaoi UsamixMisaki slight MisakixUsami rated M for later context.
1. pratice makes pleasure

BANZI! my 2nd fanfic \(.)/ this is slightly out of character for Usami but i like it :3

I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA I JUST LOVE THE CHARACTERS AND THE OH-SO-FUN THINGS THAT CAN HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM!! this is yaoi dont like dont read and for those who do love enjoy!

Practice Makes Pleasure

* * *

"I'm back" Usami had just come home from a lunch with a publisher. "Oi Misaki where are you?"

While removing his jacket and tie, Usami walked in to the living room to find Misaki-kun asleep on the couch. "Oi Misaki, Misaki! get up, if you stay here you'll catch a cold." As he tried to wake Misaki-kun, Usami noticed that Misaki was breathing heavily and his face was all red. 'Maybe he really is sick' "Oi Misaki wake up!" Usami rolled him over so that Misaki's back was on the couch.

As he rolled him over Usami noticed one of his BL novels sticking out from under the couch. Usami smirked devilishly before turning back to Misaki-kun, understanding that Misaki wasn't sick but rather aroused.

Usami straddled his housemate earning a small gasp come from Misaki. He leaned down toward Misaki's ear and whispered "Its good to see you study but…" Usami moved his hand under Misaki's shirt and rubbed a hardening nipple "Did you know that practice makes perfect?" Misaki's eyes flew open when Usami thrust himself against him. "Or in this case pleasure" he breathed against the younger man's neck.

* * *

i just love these 2 together!! :3

if i get reviews i will continue this oh-so-fangirl-fun story XD


	2. If You Can't Beat em, Join em

Hello again! ^^ i finally wrote a new chapter hopefully its as good as the first Chapter. sorry it took me so long to write it i had a hard time trying to contune it until i saw the new season X3 Thank you everyone who read it and reviewed it. i hope u all enjoy!!! XD

WARNING:i dont own charcters i only own the plot (sort of)^^

If Ya Can't Beat 'Em, join'Em Misaki's POV

* * *

Misaki was alone at the house, sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, and staring angrily at Usagi-san's BL novels. Recently Usagi-san had challenge Misaki to read all of his novels and prove that Misaki could take him in a way he could never imagine. At first Misaki refused the challenge and ignored Usagi-san but then Misaki started to think that if he did read the books Usagi-san might stop calling him a kid and might start to open up to him. Also he knew that if he did actually succeed then he would have bragging rights for the rest of his life. So he decided to give it a shot.

"Well at least I was able to get it off the shelf. Now all I have to do is pick it up and read it. Easier said than done"

Misaki gave a heavy sigh and slowly unfolded his arms and reached for the book. For a moment he just stared at the cover of the novel, eyeing the 2 males that looked like Usagi and Misaki. Both of them where wearing tight leather clothing and Misaki was wearing cat ears and a collar around his neck that attached to a chain, which Usagi was holding.

Just looking at the cover of the cursed book, made him want to shred it into pieces and throw it out the window.

'if the cover is this graphic then the inside has got to be much worse. But if I complete the task Usagi-san might talk to me more about himself…and he can't call me a kid anymore'

Misaki started to feel motivated so he opened the book and started to read.

2 hours had gone by and Misaki's brain was in the gutter. He had completed the first book with disgust and threw it across the room cursing Usagi-san for having such a perverted mind. He tried to lie on the couch to take a nap but when he closed his eyes all he could see was him and Usagi-san sharing warm lustful kisses, using objects to tease each other, and hot sweaty bodies moving together in a fast rapid dance of passion and lust.

He shot up panting, his mind in a haze and his body in an aroused state. Misaki closed his eyes again and saw Usagi-san giving him the most fantastic blow job ever. He didn't even realize that he was digging his fingernails into the couch until he heard himself moan. He couldn't believe what reading just one of Usagi-san books was doing to him. Misaki glanced over by the discarded book and gave a defeated moan.

He ran up the stairs and threw the door to Usagi-san's study open and grabbed every single BL novel there was on the shelves and started to read them all.

Misaki lie still on the couch, sweating, panting, and occasionally moaning. Misaki had finished every single novel that Usagi-san had written and all the words and images were still fresh in his mind. He opened his eyes sheepishly and glanced at the clock. Misaki's eyes went wide when he saw what time it was. Usagi-san would be home any minute and Misaki really didn't feel like explaining why he was reading all of the BL novels or why he was so hot. Just as quickly as he brought them down the stairs he picked up all of the books and put them on the shelves as they were before. Then all of a sudden he heard someone trying to get into the condo and he knew it was Usagi-san returning from his lunch meeting so he quickly ran down the stairs and sat back on the couch. "I'm back. Oi Misaki where are you?" Misaki didn't know what to do so he laid on the couch pretending to be asleep. In his rush to arrange the books the way they were, Misaki didn't realize that he was missing one book and that book just so happen to be under the couch slightly poking out, reviling the title and context of the book.

* * *

YAY! hopefully you liked it. Also i have changed the rating because i will be getting more....physical LOL XD so look foward to it! ^^

~Amaya Hamasaki


	3. An Important Question For the Readers!

Hello!!

Ok so i want to try and finish the new chapter soon, but I've hit a small problem. I kinda of wanted to put Misaki as the seme and Usami as the uke, but I couldn't make up my mind. so I asked a friend and he said that I should keep Usami as the seme and Misaki as the uke. Normally I would take his judgment over mine, but I'm not sure.

So now I shall ask you! Lol since you are the people reading this fanfic it only makes sense on what I should do with these 2 guys. So here is the question if you haven't figured it out yet.

Should Misaki become the seme and Usami become the uke in this fanfic? Or should they stay in their current positions?

So please comment and tell me which you would prefer, oh and if you have any ideas or other suggestions you would like to add, please share, because these thing help me to write better and it tells me that you love me and you want me to continue the story. ^^ (oh and this will count as a chapter so its ok to comment I will not be replacing this with the new part of the fanfic)

(lol its always better to take a strangers opinion over your friends! ^^)

~Amaya~


	4. The Sweet Taste Of Victory

**こんにちは! Hello! so thank you to everyone who voted and i have made a decision. If i plan this correctly then you dont need to read the next chapter if you dont want to or if you dont like Misaki as a seme. (dont worry i wont make Misaki-kun like Usami-sensei) so i hpe you will like this chapter and the next^^. oh and sorry for the delay in the update, i've been really busy with research papers so it took me a bit longer then i wanted it to. Well thank you everyone for responding and i hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclamer:I do not own junjou romantic or its characters.**

**楽しみなさい! enjoy!**

The Sweet Taste Of Victory

* * *

Misaki lie helplessly beneath Usami-san slowly reaching his limit as Usami bit and licked his ear and neck.

"Usagi-san sto-nah!"

Usami was kissing soft but seductive kisses down Misaki's chest and stomach occasionally licking him. Misaki thrashed his head to the side and shut his eyes closed. The soft touches were like fire on his skin. He couldn't help the small whimper like moans that escaped his mouth, it was just all too much. Every single kiss, touch, and breath was slowly driving him crazy with passion.

Usami loves to hear the sounds Misaki makes. One because they are so needy and arousing that the soft sounds alone could drive him over the edge and two because he knows he is the only one who will ever be able to hear Misaki in this state of pure want. Usami slowly trailed kisses up to Misaki's collar bone and gently bit and sucked on the soft sensitive flesh that was Misaki. He grinned amusingly to himself because Misaki was absolutely under his control and nothing was going to stop Usami from taking Misaki again and again until he grew tired.

Misaki's mind was mush. Everything was soft, warm and slightly fuzzy. His thoughts were completely clouded in a fog of pleasure. Nothing could snap him out of his trance until Usami had slid a hand inside Misaki's pants and started to gently rub his member. Misaki arched his back pressing against Usami's chest. Usami had used this chance to remove Misaki's shirt completely and pull them together into a sitting position.

Now facing Usami-san Misaki could clearly see the smug look on his land lord's face. Because he was so aroused he had completely forgotten why this was all happening in the first place. Misaki put his hands on Usami's shoulders and pushed away from him so he could gather his thoughts.

"Whats wrong Misaki?"

Usami was very pleased with the current situation. Misaki was panting hard, his face completely red, small hickeys had form where Usami had been and it made him feel superior.

"I'm angry at you"

"You didn't look very angry a minute ago in fact, you looked pretty happy."

"Shut up! You're saying weird things again." Usami couldn't help but snicker at Misaki's innocence

"Don't laugh at me! I'm angry at you because you write those perverted BL novels and because for some reason I like them! Why do you have to write so detailed!"

"ho, so you like my novels, did you learn anything from them?, care to share your new knowledge? Or…"

Usami leaned forward and gently touched Misaki's lips with his own as he spoke.

"or would you like me to give you another _hands on_ lesson"

Misaki turned 3 more shades of red and quickly moved backward to the other side of the couch until he hit the arm of the couch. He looked up to see Usami-san following his every single move with a smug smile on his face. He knew that Usagi-san was always very…forceful when he tried to run away but today he seemed more determined than ever and didn't seem like he was going to back down or be gentle.

Usami was closing in on Misaki, using his arms to both hold him up and trap Misaki so he couldn't get away.

"wa-wait Usagi-san."

"let me think about that…No"

Usami captured Misaki's lips in a rough kiss, biting Misaki's lower lip for entrance. When he didn't get instant access he, once again, slipped his hand inside Misaki's boxers and slowly stroke the very hard flesh. Misaki gasp from the pleasing touch, allowing Usami to ravish his mouth with his oh-so talented tongue. Usami loved the interesting taste of Misaki. His mouth always had this small hint of something sweet and sometimes minty. Usami guessed the minty part was because of the tooth paste Misaki used, but the sweet familiar taste was just Misaki's natural taste, and a very addicting one at that. Usami pulled away from the heated kiss to look at Misaki's face. Misaki was completely lost in pleasure, his eyes were glassy but still showed that he was enjoying this, his mouth hung open gasping for air, small beads of sweat slowly started to form on his forehead and chest. Usami had won once again over the younger…or so he thought.

* * *

**Banzi! so thats the 4th chapter hope it was good! ^^ comments and/or suggestions are welcomed!oh also i want to write another fic about another anime couple so please tell me if you would like a specfic couple. THANKS!!!!!!**

**~Amaya Hamasaki**


	5. What Goes Around

**HI!!!! so here is the new chapter sorry it takes me forever to write/post things (thank you for waiting. If Aikawa were my editor she would have killed me by now ^^') *sigh* with all my Fave animes/manga on hiatus and no new yaoi animes out its been hard to write. I guess it cant be helped...TAKAHIRO SAKURAI I MISS YOUR WONDERFUL VOICE!! (for those who dont know who Takahiro Sakurai is he is the voice actor of Misaki and Kanda Yuu from -man and many other animes.) *sigh*...oh well at least Otakon is coming up next weekend. That should make me feel better ^^. Well i hope you like this chapter!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Misaki becomes a temporary seme in this and the next chapter you may skip over this part if you dont like this! Beware the OOCness! XD**

**I dont own Junjou Romantica**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I hate him. Well I don't hate _**him**_, I hate the power he holds over me. He tells me all the time that I seduce him in my own way, but I have yet to figure out what it is that I do that could make him feel like I do right now. My head is spinning, my body feels so hot and sensitive that its driving me insane. Just looking at his face, hearing his voice, being this close to Usagi-san makes me lose control of myself. Perhaps thats why I'm pushing him over and kissing him senseless…..wait WHAT!?

I change my mind I hate him because he makes me _**want **_to do things that I would never even thought of doing before.

While Misaki was thinking he didn't realize that his body had taken over. Usami thought that he had once again won over the young man and was about to take his prize when all of the sudden something change. Misaki had lean up and kissed Usami with so much want and passion that it caught him off guard and for once Usami was the one who was flustered and being pinned to the couch. Misaki bit and licked Usami's lower lip in an urgent matter and once Usami had opened his mouth Misaki was attacking him fully. This was the first time Misaki had ever done this so it was still kinda new to him but because of all the times Usami did it to him he had an idea of what he should do.

* * *

**YAY! so i'm working on the next part of the story where Misaki becomes more OOC but its hard to write with him being a slight seme...it just dosent fit his character. I hope you like it! please R&R THANKS!!!!!! ^^**

**~Amaya Hamasaki~**


	6. Comes Back Around

**HI! so yea im not dead haha and i finally finished this chapter! yay! sorry it took so long but there is this really anoying thing called writer's block and life. so between the two of then i got nothing done until right now woo! i have no idea why but all of my good ideas come to me when it like 4:30 in the morning and i wake up and start writing....im so weird ^^ ANYWAY! here is the new chapter where Misaki is a seme! please tell me how i did and if it made any sense at all. i really have no idea what i wrote i just kinda kept typing till my laptop decided to be a complete ass and decided that it was going to die on me (thank goodness i saved before it died) so yea. Please tell me how i did and be kind about it please ^^**

**WARNING: contains oral sex and lots of OOCness dont like you may skip over it ^^ ALSO! MISAKI IS SEME IN THIS PART! dont like then just skip over this part^^**

**EnJoY! ^^**

**...Comes Back Around**

* * *

With his lips still firmly on Usagi's, Misaki slowly moved his hand's to the front of the white dress shirt and began to unbutton it. Usami felt the trembling hands and decided that he would let Misaki do as he pleases and see how far his little love would go. Once the shirt was unbuttoned Misaki removed his lips from Usami's, he began to kiss Usami's collarbone and gently bit on the soft skin. He continued to move down leaving soft kisses as he went till he reached the small nubs. He carefully took one nub into his mouth and sucked.

Slightly surprised by the sudden warmth of Misaki's mouth on him Usami in hailed sharply. The small sound made Misaki a little bolder and moved his trembling hands down to the front of Usagi-san's pants, his hand undoing the belt and button while the other pressed against the bulge.

Usami took a deep breath, sitting up he gently called Misaki's name gained the younger male's attention. Misaki looked up at Usagi-san slightly panting and his face completely flush. He leaned up and kissed Usagi-san hard and forced his tongue inside the warm mouth while one hand slowly rubbed the clothed erection. Usami moaned slightly and Misaki pulled back and to Usagi-san's surprise he was smirking.

"Whats with you today? Did my novels really make you this needy or did you just miss me." He said with a small smirk of his own.

Slightly aggravated by Usagi-san's comment he replied "revenge"

"Revenge?"

"Yes, revenge for all the times you tease me, dominate me and make me say and do weird things and also, revenge for making me want to do this and making me all weird and hot."

Surprised by the bold statement and intrigued by the thoughts of what Misaki would do he said with a smile "ho and what do you plan on doing to make me repay for all of those times?"

"this" Misaki quickly moved his hand into Usami's pants grasping the hard erection and slowly moved his hand up and down along the length. Usami gasped and closed his eyes at the sudden pleasure. Misaki pulled Usami's pants and underwear down a little and freed the hard flesh from its confines earning him another gasp. Hot and completely motivated to complete his goal, Misaki bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on the tip and slowly began to lick.

Usami couldn't speak and his breath was coming in harsher now. The warm hand on his shaft and the hot wet tongue tracing circles around the head was making him dizzy and quickly pushing him over the edge. He placed one hand on Misaki's shoulder and gently pushed but Misaki pay it no attention as he continued. Misaki licked up from the base till he reached the tip then took a small breath and swallowed Usagi-san as far as he could, applied slight suction and began to slowly move his head up and down along the length.

Usami moaned deep in his throat and tilted his head back. He couldn't believe how good this felt and knowing that it was Misaki that was bringing him this pleasure (even though its for getting back at Usagi) made it even better. After hearing Usagi moan Misaki too let out a small noise that caused Usami to buck his hips up "Misaki" he said in a soft breathless voice "if you don't stop I will cum" and he pushed against Misaki's shoulders again. Misaki began to pick up his pace and used one of his hands to gently fondle Usagi's balls. He gripped the younger's shoulders harder and began to pant more "Mi-Misaki". He continued to move faster and faster and Usami couldn't hold back anymore. Trembling, he let out a deep moan as he came inside Misaki's mouth then collapsed back down on the couch panting hard. Misaki, proud of himself, sat back up and wiped the remains of the white liquid from the corner of his mouth. Usami saw the action and pulled Misaki down so that he was lying directly on top of him and pulled Misaki into a passionate kiss.

Usagi pulled away "You win" he said with a small gentle smile.

"serves you right you pervert." Misaki got up off of Usagi and was going to go and take a victory bath and get rid of his own erection but Usami had other plans.

"And where do you think you're going?" he grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled the student back to the couch.

"uhh to take a bath hehe" he said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think so" with Misaki's back pressed to Usagi-san's chest, Usagi-san wrapped his arms around Misaki's body and placed his head on the younger's shoulder and spoke in to his ear.

"We are nowhere near finished" He said with a sly smirk on his face then bit and licked Misaki's neck

* * *

**So yea i hope it wasnt to bad and that it was clear and not full of mistakes and i hope you enjoyed! review and tell me how i did! as for me im gonna go to sleep and preptend that i dont have to read 3 novels in two days ^^ ThAnK YoU!!**

**~Amaya Hamasaki**


End file.
